crosshorizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
The Cross Horizon storyline is progressed through the Main Missions. Only read further if you want to read the main storyline, this page will contain spoilers or links to spoilers. To read more about the Main Missions themselves, be sure to visit the Missions page. All Missions (sidequests or main missions) start at the Guild in the castle. ~*~The Mission Log description exactly matches what it has in the game. If you catch a typo, it's in the game.~*~ The game begins by diving head-first into a battle against a Stone Golem. It is defeated easily. After the fight, you decide your character's physical appearance. That character now awakens in a field talking to a fairy named Aurora. Battle Tutorial 1.png Battle Tutorial 2.png Battle Tutorial 3.png Prologue- Aurora.png Prologue- Memories.png 'Prologue (Test of Strength I)' Mission 1 Description from mission log: : "Target: Defeat a Blue Lizard, found around Elna Plains: Land of Beginning. : Requested By Guildmaster Vilnar : Let's start with a test of your skills. Defeat one of these monsters, which you'll find on Elna Plains." After accepting mission Mission complete.png Upon returning to town Mission result.png To the King.png 'Test of Strength II' Mission 2 Description from mission log: : "Target: Find the Guild Certificate found in Elna Plains: Land of Beginning. : Requested By Guildmaster Vilnar : Can you find and bring back the Guild Certificate hidden somewhere in Elna Plains?" After accepting mission Hammer mission.png Hammer icon.png Hammer location.png Hammer found.png Upon returning to town ' Mission complete- Hammer.png What to do next.png ' 'A Personal Request' 1 Description from mission log: : "Target: Check up on a man at Elna Plains: Malns Hills : Requested by Guildmaster Vilnar : I'd like you to go to Elna Plains and check up on a man hunting monsters there." After accepting mission Making personal request.png Personal Request- mission.png Crossing to Malns Hills.png Personal Request- icon.png Personal Request- location.png Personal Request- Strongman.png Mission complete- skyracer.png Upon returning to town Personal Request- complete.png No interest in returning.png That guy's Arc.png 'A Task Just For You' 2 Description from mission log: : "Target: Deliver the Well-Aged Wine to Arc around Elna Plains: Malns Hills. : Requested by Guildmaster Vilnar : I need you take this Well-Aged Wine to Arc." After accepting mission Task just for you- mission.png Crossing to Malns Hills.png A Task Just For You- 1st icon.png A Task Just For You- 1st location.png The first incident point in 'Elna Plains: Malns Hills '''is not Arc. He'd say to go to 'Elna Plains: Glene Scar to find Arc.' A Task Just For You- More grass!.png A Task Just For You- Arc went to Glene Scar.png Crossing to Glene Scar.png '''Arc is in' Elna Plains: Glene Scar in one of the corners. A Task Just For You- 2nd icon.png Arc.jpg A Task Just For You- Thanks for the wine.png A Task Just For You- One of the heroes.png A Task Just For You- Nope, not a hero.png A Task Just For You- Couldn't save her.png A Task Just For You- Bandit King's chance.png A Task Just For You- He killed her.png A Task Just For You- Ranting.png Upon returning to town A Task Just For You- complete.png A Task Just For You- Still carrying baggage.png A Task Just For You- Waifu was sister.png A Task Just For You- Monster OP.png A Task Just For You- Let's do something.png 'Sister's Momento' 3 ='Before Mission' = At incident point (Gaia Ruins B6), you will be attacked by a Dragon. Defeat it. ='After Mission (Upon returning to the base)' = 'The Forgotten Land' 4 'A Father's Long Shadow' 5 'Unflinching Heart' 6 'Before Mission' At incident point (Velda Mausoleum B6) you save Spike, then fight the Chimera ''' '''Before Mission 'Missing Treasure' 7 Category:Missions Category:Tips